


All Talk, No Action

by steelrunner



Series: Kinktober 2017 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Dirty Talk, Drabble, F/F, Kinktober 2017, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: Pidge gives Allura some verbal instruction.For Kinktober Day 2 - "Dirty Talk"





	All Talk, No Action

“Mmm, Princess…”

“You know, I think we’re well at the point where you can call me Allura.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just - nnh - don’t stop doing that, please.”

“Am I supposed to be doing it like this? Just in and out?”

“Yep. If you want, you can use your thumb to rub my clit - that’s right up there, near the top.”

“How does that feel?”

“Mmm, good. It’s super sensitive, so it’s kind of hard to come without touching it, but _holy shit_!”

“Did that hurt? Are you okay, love?”

“…N-no, that was good. Very good. J-just don’t suck on it too hard.”

“Would you like me to use my mouth? You taste delicious, by the way."

“Nah…I wanna keep hearing you talk.”

“Whatever you want, my love. And your breasts fit perfectly in my hand. So cute and perky..."

"T-they're not _that_ small."

"Mmm, you get tighter when I play with them. So hot and wet and tight - yes, keep bucking back on my fingers. Move your hips.”

“Damn, Allura…Keep this up and I’m g-gonna come.”

“Do it - I want to see you coming on my hand. And when I’m done with you, I’m going to pull your face between my legs and see what that pretty mouth can do. Do you like the sound of that, my paladin? Is that what you want?”

“Ah, ahh…oh, yes! Yes!”

“I should tie you down next time, bind your wrists to the bed; then I can have you here whenever I want, spread open so I can make you come undone again and again - ”

“Oh _god, Allura - fuck, please! G-give it to me_!”

“That’s it, keep coming for me - oh, look how wet you are, how _beautiful_ …”

“Ohhh, f-fuck…”

Pidge collapsed against the sheets, sobbing for breath. Allura looked up from between her legs, bright eyes drinking in the mess she had turned her into. It was a fight to drag her thoughts back together, but Pidge managed it, rising up on her elbows. “Y-you call yourself a princess with that mouth?"

Allura grinned shamelessly. Still buried inside Pidge, her fingers curled upwards, making Pidge bit back a breathless curse as her hips nearly jolted off the bed. "I call myself your princess."


End file.
